Some –VKook-
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: -VKook TaeKook (Taehyung X Jungkook)- Kisah masa pacaran Kim Taehyung –aktor papan atas- dengan Jeon Jungkook –koreografer- yang manis namun aneh. Taehyung yang tidak peka. Taehyung yang tidak romantis. Taehyung yang selalu terlambat saat kencan. Taehyung yang tidak memahami keinginan Jungkook. Namun kencan kali ini membuat Jungkook menangis bahagia. Apakah yang terjadi?


**Some**

 **Title:** **Some –VKook version-**

 **Author :** Han Eun Kyo a.k.a Kyo051096

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

 **Pair:** VKook **(** V **X** Jungkook **)**

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor

 **Rated :** T a.k.a remaja

 **Disclaimer :** Semua cast milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orangtua mereka dan BigHit. Ide dan cerita milik author. Jika ada kesamaan plot cerita, maka hal itu bukan karena unsur kesengajaan.

 **Note :** Ini versi VKook nya. Sebelumnya Eunkyo bikin versi WonKyu nya. Semoga teman-teman suka.

 **Warning : YAOI! JANGAN MEMPLAGIAT CERITA TANPA IZIN!** OOC, Pendeskripsian tokoh kurang, typo(s), aneh **, alur membosankan, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Please don't bash the pairing!**

 **Summary : -VKook TaeKook (Taehyung X Jungkook)-** Kisah masa pacaran Kim Taehyung –aktor papan atas- dengan Jeon Jungkook –koreografer- yang manis namun aneh. Taehyung yang tidak peka. Taehyung yang tidak romantis. Taehyung yang selalu terlambat saat kencan. Taehyung yang tidak memahami keinginan Jungkook. Namun kencan kali ini membuat Jungkook menangis bahagia. Apakah yang terjadi?

Penasaran?

Check it out!

 _ **Some**_

 _ **-VKook-**_

 _ **Han Eunkyo**_

 _Present_

 **HAPPY READING**

"Kemana alien itu? Lama sekali!" rutuk seorang namja imut yang duduk di bangku halte bis sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lututnya.

Siang ini ia ada janji dengan namjachingu yang sangat dicintainya, Kim Taehyung. Namun ini sudah lewat satu jam dari janji mereka! Belum lagi hujan deras. Aish! Rasanya namja imut bernama Jeon Jungkook itu ingin menjual namjachingunya ke peternakan alien(?) nanti!

"Dingin" lirihnya lagi.

Bisikan-bisikan dari orang-orang di halte mulai terdengar.

"Abaikan saja! Mungkin dia gila"

"Imut imut kok gila ya? Sayang sekali!"

"DIAM!" teriaknya. Namun bisikan-bisikan itu masih terdengar.

Tanpa berniat meladeni orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh -yang kebetulan sedang menunggu bis atau sekedar berteduh- namja imut itu tetap saja meluncurkan rutukan maupun lirihan dari bibir sexynya.

"Ani ani! Lebih baik aku panggang saja. Lalu aku jual di pasar. Manatau alien panggang bisa laku keras"

Tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan berlari ke arah Jungkook.

"Mianhae, baby! Tadi eomma menyuruhku membersihkan kamar mandi dulu, jadi aku terlambat. Hehe"

"Whoa... Itu Kim Taehyung?"

"Wah... sedang apa dia disini?"

Rasanya Jungkook ingin mencekik, menyayat ataupun langsung membunuh namja tampan dihadapannya yang malah nyengir kuda ini.

"Siapa?" tanya Jungkook, menyeringai dalam hati.

"Aku! Aku disuruh-"

"YANG PEDULI?!" teriak Jungkook sebelum Taehyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

'Siapa yang peduli' ya? Sejak kapan Jungkook nonton 'The Comment'?

"Baby~"

"APA?"

Taehyung menahan malu ketika orang-orang yang berada di halte menertawainya karena diteriaki oleh namjachingunya sendiri.

"Baby~ **Kim** Jungkook **ku** sayang, jeongmal mianhae. Tapi eomma benar-benar menyuruhku tadi. Aku tidak bisa menolak perintah eomma, kau tahu sendiri kan sayang?" Taehyung mulai merayu Jungkook.

"Mianhae Kookie. Mianhae Mianhae Mianhae Mianhae Mianhae"

Jungkook menghela nafas kasar.

"Iya. Iya."

"Hehe. Kim Jungkook memang yang terbaik!" seru Taehyung sambil memeluk Jungkook erat.

"Ooh... So sweet~" gumam hampir semua orang disana.

"Aish! Sok romantis!" protes seorang yeoja dengan status jones(?)

"Koran! Koran!"

Jungkook melirik salah satu koran yang dibawa tukang koran itu.

Disana ada berita paling hot yang judulnya ditulis dengan huruf yang sangat besar dan tebal.

 **KIM TAEHYUNG DAN PARK JIMIN BERKENCAN?**

Jungkook langsung melepaskan pelukan Taehyung, lalu menarik koran itu dengan paksa.

"Neng, bayar-" sang penjual koran membungkam mulutnya yang ingin mengeluarkan protes, karena melihat tatapan tajam Jungkook padanya. Tidak terlalu seram juga sih. Hanya saja tatapan mata Jungkook mengingatkannya pada film horor yang baru saja ditontonnya tadi pagi.

Jungkook membaca berita itu sekilas.

' _Aktor tampan Kim Taehyung terlihat sedang makan malam bersama Park Jimin –anggota Bangtan Band- Sabtu malam, 10 Oktober 2015 lalu'_

Tanpa berniat membacanya lebih jauh, Jungkook melempar koran itu tepat ke wajah Taehyung. Lalu beranjak pergi dari sana.

Taehyung yang kebingungan mengambil koran yang dilempar Jungkook padanya, lalu membacanya sekilas.

Taehyung menggeram marah. Ia menatap sang penjual koran dengan tajam.

Sang penjual koran yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya balas menatapnya polos.

"Mana uangnya?"

"NIH!" seru Taehyung menyerahkan beberapa uang kertas pada sang penjual koran.

Taehyung langsung beranjak pergi. Namun masih beberapa langkah,

"Chogi..." sang penjual koran menghentikannya.

"Apa lagi?" Taehyung mencoba sabar.

"Ini kurang, bang"

'AKKHHH!'

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kim Mingyu, bang. Waeyo?"

"Oke, aku akan mengirimkan sisanya ke rekeningmu. Saat ini aku sedang buru-buru!" ujar Taehyung sambil berlari mengejar Jungkook.

Meninggalkan sang penjual koran yang ternganga.

'Eh? Tadi dia tanya nama atau nomer rekening, sih?'

"Ish! Kalo nggak punya duit bilang aja!" teriak penjual koran kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, Kookie!"

Akhirnya Taehyung bisa mengejar Jungkook. Kini mereka berada dalam gedung VK entertaiment. Ia mencekal lengan Jungkook yang ingin kabur.

"Itu hanya gosip, sayang. Aku tidak berkencan dengan Park Jimin"

"Tapi hyung pergi dengannya kan? Hyung makan malam bersamanya, kan?"

"Iya. Hyung memang makan malam dengannya. Tapi itu hanya makan malam biasa sayang. Dia mentraktirku karena aku berhasil menjodohkannya dengan namja pujaan hatinya"

"Jeongmal? Tidak bohong?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung ragu.

"Ne! Aku tidak pernah berbohong padamu, sayang" ucap Taehyung yakin.

"Baiklah, aku-"

"Yo! Kim Taehyung!"

Jungkook membungkam mulutnya. Tidak jadi menerima maaf dari namjachingunya. Karena namja yang dari tadi mereka bicarakan malah dengan santainya memanggil dan menepuk bahu Taehyung.

"E..eh? Jimin-ah"

Jungkook melangkah pergi dari sana. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya keras saat berjalan. Seperti anak kecil saja.

"Aish! Aku pergi dulu ne" pamit Taehyung, kembali mengejar Jungkook.

Meninggalkan Jimin yang menatap mereka heran.

'Pasangan aneh' batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook masih ngambek.

Yah, dan selama seharian ini Taehyung mengikuti Jungkook kemanapun dan mengikuti apapun yang Jungkook lakukan.

"Jadi, saat 'deo dangdanghage neon! Mr. Mr. ' gerakannya seperti ini"

Saat ini Jungkook sedang melatih girlband Girls' Generation menarikan koreo baru untuk lagu mereka.

Dan polosnya Taehyung juga ikut menari di belakang Jungkook bersama dengan member SNSD yang lain.

Kini bukan hanya Jungkook yang terganggu dengan kehadiran Taehyung, namun member SNSD juga. Daritadi Taehyung –yang mengikuti koreo Jungkook- sering oleng dan menabrak member-member SNSD di dekatnya.

"Aish!"

"Yak!"

"Saem! Namja itu anggota baru kita ya?" tanya Sooyoung menyindir Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela nafas kasar.

"Jangan ikuti aku, Kim Taehyung!" sentak Jungkook.

"Aku akan berhenti setelah kau memaafkanku, baby"

"Cie cie... Namjachingu saem ya? Udahlah, maafin aja" seru Yuri heboh.

"Mianhae baby" Taehyung yang serasa mendapat dukungan malah semakin gencar minta maaf pada namja imutnya itu.

Jungkook merasa ada yang menarik ujung kaus yang dipakainya. Lalu melihat kebawah. Betapa kagetnya ia saat menemukan Yoona berlutut padanya dan menarik-narik ujung bajunya seperti anak kecil.

"Maafin Taehyung ya, Kookie" ucap Yoona polos. Seketika Jungkook teringat iklan yang dulu pernah ngetren itu.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Kenapa anak-anak didiknya ikutan membela Taehyung, sih?

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Sekarang pergilah dari sini, Kim!" usir Jungkook.

"Jeongmal? Yes! Baiklah, baby. Aku tunggu kau di luar" seru Taehyung semangat sambil berlari ke luar. Tak lupa sebelumnya ia mengecup pipi Jungkook kilat.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya lelah melihat kelakuan namjachingunya. Namun wajahnya memerah. Anggota SNSD yang melihatnya mulai menggoda Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

Lima jam sudah Taehyung menunggu Jungkook selesai dari pekerjaannya. Saat ini ia sedang bersantai di Kafe yang berada di dalam gedung VK Entertaiment, tempat ia bekerja sebagai aktor dan juga tempat Jungkook bekerja sebagai koreografer.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

Taehyung yang tengah menikmati fasilitas WI-FI gratis menoleh.

"Sudah selesai, baby?"

Jungkook mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau menungguku? Ini sudah malam, Taetae"

Taehyung hanya tersenyum. "Ayo kita pergi!" serunya sambil menggenggam tangan Jungkook, lalu menariknya pergi.

Padahal dalam hatinya, 'Yah tidak apalah aku menunggumu, sayang. Tadikan aku juga internetan gratis. Hehe'.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karaoke?"

"Ne."

Jungkook yang diajak Taehyung ke tempat karaoke tersenyum senang.

'Pasti Taetae ingin berduaan denganku. Hm... Kami akan bernyanyi lagu yang romantis berdua! Lalu memesan wine. Lalu... hehehe'

Oke. Kini pikiran Jungkook mulai mesum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum, Kookie?" tanya Taehyung heran.

"Aniyo! Kajja kita masuk!" seru Jungkook semangat sambil menarik lengan Taehyung.

'Lagu apa yang romantis ya? Ah! Atau... lagu apa yang erotis ya?'

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang asyik bernyanyi dengan tatapan kesal.

Eh? Tadi kan Jungkook yang paling semangat, kenapa sekarang ia kesal?

Haha. Ternyata impian Jungkook ingin bernyanyi romantis –ataupun erotis- bersama Taehyung musnah sudah.

Sejak lagu pertama sampai sekarang Taehyung selalu menyanyikan lagu Dangdut ataupun lagu Latin yang Jungkook tidak mengerti artinya.

Seperti saat ini,

" Masak masak sendiri..."

"Ayo ikut bernyanyi, Kookie!" ajak Taehyung pada Jungkook yang sedang duduk manis sambil meminum orange juicenya.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya kesal.

Taehyung melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

'Dia mengabaikanku, hah?'

"AKU MAU PULANG!" teriak Jungkook saat Taehyung memilih lagu berikutnya.

"Waeyo Kookie? Kau tidak suka? Bukankah kau suka menyanyi?"

"AKU TIDAK SUKA LAGU DANGDUT!" teriak Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung kaget. Ia baru ingat kalau Jungkook tidak menyukai lagu dangdut.

"Ah! Mianhae baby!" Taehyung duduk disamping Jungkook.

"Berhenti minta maaf! Aku bosan!"

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau besok kita berkencan sebagai gantinya?" bujuk Taehyung.

"Kencan? Kalau kau mengajakku menonton dangdut aku tidak mau!"

"Ani. Ani! Kita ke taman saja! Lalu beli es krim kesukaanmu!"

Senyum Jungkook terkembang.

"Oke!"

"Good boy!" Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook.

"Sekarang biarkan aku menyanyikan lima lagu lagi, lalu kita makan ne?"

Lalu kembali ke pekerjaannya sebelumnya, memilih lagu selanjutnya untuk dinyanyikan. Setelah selesai, Taehyung mulai menyanyi lagu dangdut dan latin lagi.

Jungkook menggeram marah.

Tapi saat teringat kata-kata Taehyung jika mereka akan berkencan besok, ia hanya terdiam menunggu Taehyung selesai bernyanyi.

'Dasar alien tak tahu diri'

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Jungkook duduk dengan tidak sabaran sendirian. Kali ini ia menunggu Taehyung yang janjian kencan dengannya di taman. Namun seperti kencan-kencan yang sebelumnya, Taehyung selalu terlambat.

Namun kali ini Taehyung terlambat lebih lama dari biasanya. Ia terlambat tiga jam!

Jungkook ingin menangis rasanya. Apalagi ia melihat banyak pasangan yang bermesraan di taman ini.

Jungkook berdiri. Memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

Namun,

"Sayang"

Jungkook membalikkan badannya ketika ada yang menahan lengannya dan memanggilnya.

"Kau datang?" tanya Jungkook sinis.

Taehyung hanya nyengir. "Mianhae baby. Jalanan macet. Kau tahu sendirikan jika jam-jam segini jalanan macet?"

"Tapi kau terlambat tiga jam, Hyung. Aku tahu jalanan macet. Tapi saat aku berangkat TIGA JAM LALU jalanan belum terlalu macet" jelas Jungkook tidak sabar.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Sebenarnya satu jam sebelum aku berangkat aku menjenguk Suga yang dirawat di rumah sakit." Ungkap Taehyung.

Jungkook menghela nafas kasar.

Suga? Siapa lagi itu?

Tapi Taehyung sudah jujur padanya, tak apalah.

Jungkook kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Diikuti oleh Taehyung, yang menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kau memaafkanku, kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam Taehyung dan Jungkook bercengkrama di taman indah ini. Mereka saling bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi hari ini. Kadang juga mereka diam, namun dengan Taehyung yang mengelus kepala Jungkook. Kadang juga mereka bernyanyi dengan earphone yang dibagi berdua.

Namun semua itu hanyalah khayalan Jungkook saja =.=

Nyatanya selama sejam Jungkook harus rela melihat Taehyung yang tertidur. Jungkook yang mulai bosan, mulai memanggil namjachingunya yang tertidur lelap itu.

"Taehyungie~"

"Taehyung~"

"KIM TAEHYUNG!"

Akhirnya Taehyung terbangun karena Jungkook sekuat tenaga berteriak di kuping Taehyung.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Taehyung polos, menatap Jungkook yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Kalau kau mengajakku kencan hanya untuk melihat bagaimana wajah bodohmu itu saat tidur, lebih baik aku pulang"

"Eh, maaf sayang. Maaf aku ketiduran."

'Maaf, maaf. Selalu maaf!' batin Jungkook kesal.

Kenapa sih namjachingunya tidak bisa bersikap romantis sekali saja? Atau paling tidak, kenapa sih namjachingunya hobi membuatnya kesal?

Jungkook –lagilagi- menghela nafas.

Taehyung mengecup dahi Jungkook lembut. Membuat Jungkook tersenyum tertahan.

"Itu!" Jungkook menunjuk sepasang kekasih yang duduk dekat mereka.

Sepasang kekasih itu terlihat cukup mesra. Dengan kepala sang namja yang tiduran di paha kekasihnya, lalu kekasihnya mengelus-elus surai sang namja.

"Ah!" seru Taehyung mengerti –atau sok mengerti.

Taehyung melempar sepasang kekasih itu dengan batu kerikil.

Sontak sepasang kekasih itu berdiri dan menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook tajam.

'Bodoh!'

"Mianhamnida. Mianhamnida" ujar Jungkook minta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya berulang kali.

Lalu Jungkook kembali duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kesalnya.

"Lho? Aku kira kau terganggu dengan posisi mereka. Makannya aku melempar mereka" balas Taehyung polos.

Jungkook sekali lagi menghela nafas kasar.

'Tenang, Kookie. Tenang. Dia pacarmu satu-satunya. Nanti jika kau sudah berkencan dengan Kim Myungsoo, Choi Minho ataupun Kim Seokjin, baru kau bisa membunuh namja ini'

"Baiklah. Aku mau es krim!" pinta Jungkook.

"Oke!" Taehyung merogoh kantung celananya. Ia kelihatan panik.

Jungkook menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Dompetku dimana? Aish! Pasti jatuh disuatu tempat ketika aku berlari tadi!" jawab Taehyung sambil mengecek seluruh kantung pakaiannya.

"AKH!" Jungkook menarik rambutnya frustasi.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin es krim!" seru Jungkook kesal sambil menarik Taehyung untuk kembali duduk bersamanya.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook menyesal. Ingin rasanya ia meminta maaf lagi, namun rasanya Jungkook sudah sangat bosan mendengar kata 'maaf' yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang terus memperhatikan seorang namja yang duduk sendirian di bangku taman. Namun tak lama kemudian seorang namja lagi datang tiba-tiba sambil menyodorkan setangkai mawar merah pada namja pertama tadi. Namja pertama kaget, lalu memeluk namja yang kedua dengan erat.

"Kau mau bunga?" tanya Taehyung.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, kini menatap Taehyung dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar ne!" Taehyung terlihat mencari sesuatu. Setelah ia mendapatkannya, namja berlesung pipi itu memberikan benda yang dicarinya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan bunga –sekaligus POT BUNGA- yang dibawa Taehyung.

"Jangan mencuri, Taehyung! Itu tidak baik" nasehat Jungkook 'sabar'. Lalu beranjak dari bangku taman.

"Kau mau kemana, sayang?"

"Pulang" jawab Jungkook singkat.

"Jangan mengejarku atau kita putus!" ancam Jungkook ketika melihat Taehyung yang ingin mengejarnya.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang berjalan menjauh sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berhenti berjalan ketika merasa sudah jauh dari Taehyung.

"Aish! Seharusnya aku tidak mengancamnya seperti itu! Dan juga, seharusnya aku lebih sabar menghadapinya! Kami pacaran bukan satu atau dua tahun saja. Ish! Kenapa aku tadi badmood sih?" gumam Jungkook menyesal.

"Tapi tadi aku kan bilang kalau aku ingin pulang. Kalau aku balik lagi, sama saja menelan ludah sendiri!" Jungkook kembali gengsi.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang yeoja kecil yang memegang sebuah benda sambil menatap setiap orang yang ditemuinya, seakan sedang mencari seseorang. Jungkook berjalan mendekati anak itu.

'Hei! Itukan dompet Taehyung!'

"Ah! Ahjumma! Akhirnya aku menemukan pemilik dompet ini!" ucap anak kecil itu lega.

Jungkook yang dipanggil ahjumma merasa kesal.

"Aku bukan seorang ahjumma, bocah! Dan juga, kenapa dompet itu bisa ada ditanganmu?"

"Tadi saat aku membeli es krim di dekat parkiran, aku melihat dompet ini jatuh. Jadi aku mencari pemiliknya, ahjumma. Eomma bilang kita sebagai manusia harus saling tolong menolong"

Jungkook ternganga. Kenapa anak kecil ini terlihat dewasa sekali?

"Oh iya. Han Eunkyo imnida!" ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Jeon Jungkook imnida. Lalu kenapa kau bilang aku pemiliknya?"

"Ini!" yeoja kecil bernama Eunkyo itu menunjukkan foto-foto yang ada dalam dompet Taehyung.

Jungkook tersenyum.

Semua foto yang ada dalam dompet Taehyung adalah fotonya dengan namja dengan senyum khas itu. Namun ada dua foto Jungkook sendiri juga disana.

"Jadi, ahjumma pemilik dompet ini, kan?"

"Aish! Sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku ahjumma! Bukan, ini milik namja itu" seru Jungkook, menunjuk wajah Taehyung di foto.

"Oh! Jadi ini punya suami eonnie ya? Baiklah! Ini! Kembalikan pada suamimu ne, eonnie! Tenang saja, aku tidak mengambil apapun. Bye-bye eonnie imut!"

Belum sempat Jungkook membalas ucapan yeoja itu, Eunkyo keburu kabur.

Jungkook menggeram. 'Tadi ahjumma, sekarang eonnie. AKU NAMJA! Dia bilang eonnie imut lagi! Tapi, apa aku memang imut ya?' tanya Jungkook dalam hati. Ia tersenyum malu.

"Ah! Aku harus mencari Taetae!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menyerah!

Namja imut ini sudah mencari Taehyung ke sekeliling taman, namun ia tidak melihat Taehyung.

Jungkook duduk di bangku taman tempat ia duduk bersama Taehyung tadi. Perasaan menyesal menyelimuti hatinya.

"Mianhae Taetae"

 _ **Pluk**_

Ia menoleh kebelakang, ke arah orang iseng yang melemparnya dengan batu kerikil.

"Eoh? Eunkyo-ah?"

"Ttarahae, eonnie!"

Jungkook mengikuti bocah yang baru dikenalnya itu bingung.

Mereka terus berjalan hingga Eunkyo berhenti di tempat yang sepi. Ini masih di taman, namun entah kenapa tidak ada orang disini. Lalu menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar pada Jungkook.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru, calon ahjummaku" ucapnya lalu berlari meninggalkan Jungkook.

"Hah?"

'Selamat menempuh hidup baru?' 'Calon ahjumma?'

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia rasa kepala bocah itu terbentur di suatu tempat.

Ia kembali menoleh ke depan. Seketika ia membatu.

Disana ada Taehyung, sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sambil memainkan gitar. Pakaiannya pun sudah berganti. Kini Taehyung memakai jas hitam yang dipadukan dengan celana hitam dan kemeja putih.

Dan Jungkook baru sadar setelah melihat ke bawah, ternyata beberapa tangkai bunga mawar mewah membentuk hati telah melingkari tempatnya berdiri.

Taehyung mulai melantunkan lagu 'Marry U' milik boyband favorite Jungkooknya, SUPER JUNIOR.

Jungkook hanya menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Taehyung tersenyum sangat manis setelah lagu selesai.

"Jeon Jungkookku sayang, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana?" tegur Taehyung, membuyarkan lamunan Jungkook.

Jungkook perlahan berjalan ke arah Taehyung. Hingga ia berdiri tepat di hadapan Taehyung yang kini juga telah berdiri.

Namun sesaat kemudian Taehyung berlutut di hadapannya.

"Jeon Jungkookku sayang, kita telah lama berpacaran. Aku rasa waktu yang lama itu cukup untuk kita lakukan sebagai pendekatan. Dan sekarang, aku, Kim Taehyungmu yang bodoh dan tidak peka ini ingin membawamu ke hubungan yang lebih indah"

Taehyung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dalam saku jasnya. Lalu membukanya.

Jungkook hampir menangis –terharu-. Ia menatap cincin emas putih dengan mata biru Shappire dalam kotak kecil itu.

Ia menatap Taehyung.

"Would you marry me, Jeon Jungkook? Maukah kau menggunakan margaku di depan namamu mulai saat ini? Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku, yang setia menemaniku saat suka maupun duka?"

Kini Jungkook tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Dengan air mata yang mengalir Jungkook tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, Kim Taehyung. Tentu saja aku mau, bodoh!" Jungkook tertawa disela tangisnya.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut. Dengan lembut ia menyematkan cincin itu di jari Jungkook.

Taehyung berdiri. Dengan cepat ia rengkuh tubuh kekasih manisnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, sayang? Uljima" ucap Taehyung sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Aish! Hiks"

Taehyung melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Jungkook yang balas menatapnya lembut.

"Saranghae Kim Jungkook"

"Nado saranghae, Kim Taehyung"

Perlahan Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jungkook, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Masih dengan menatap mata kekasihnya.

Jungkook yang merasakan bibir Taehyung menempel di atas bibirnya refleks menutup matanya. Ia mulai melingkarkan lengannya di leher Taehyung ketika Taehyung menciumnya semakin dalam. Taehyung menarik tubuh Jungkook mendekat. Ia memeluk pinggang kekasihnya yang terasa sedikit berisi, namun juga tidak gemuk. Taehyung melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Jungkook bergantian dengan lembut. Jungkook pun membalas ciuman itu dengan tak kalah lembut.

 _ **Plak!**_

Taehyung dan Jungkook mengakhiri ciuman mereka saat seseorang dengan tidak-ber-pri-ke-manusia-an menepuk kepala mereka dengan, ehm, koran mungkin?

"Appa?"

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjusshi"

Sapa Jungkook dan Taehyung ketika melihat Appa Jeon berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Aish! Anak-anak ini memang sudah tidak sabar untuk dinikahkan." Rutuk Eomma Kim.

"Eomma?"

"Ahjumma?"

Taehyung dan Jungkook melihat sekeliling mereka. Semuanya ada disana. Appa dan Eomma Kim, Appa dan Eomma Jeon dan seorang bocah yang terlihat familiar.

"Eunkyo?" Jungkook terlihat kaget.

"Kau mengenal bocah itu?" tanya Jungkook pada Taehyung.

"Ne. Dia keponakanku. Tepatnya anak dari sepupuku. Namun kedua orang tuanya sedang tugas di luar negeri, jadi Kyonnie dititipkan pada kami"

'Ah, pantas tadi ia memanggilku calon ahjummanya'

"Jadi ini semua rencanamu?" tanya Jungkook.

"Ne. Aku tahu ini kurang romantis, tapi-"

"Gwaenchana!" potong Jungkook, tersenyum lembut pada Taehyung.

"Setidaknya ini hal teromantis yang pernah kau lakukan untukku, Taetae~"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook lembut, tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ayo kita pulang saja! Padahal tadinya kami ingin langsung membawa kalian ke pernikahan yang telah kami siapkan, tapi ternyata kalian mengabaikan kami" sindir Eomma Kim.

"E-eh! Tunggu eomma!" Taehyung berlari ke arah sang Eomma, menarik lengan Eomma nya lembut.

"Apakah itu benar, Eomma?" tanya Jungkook pada Eomma Jeon, yang berdiri dekat dengannya.

"Ne. Kami juga sudah membelikanmu gaun, sayang"

"Mwo? Tapi aku namja, eomma. Aku tidak mau memakai gaun!"

Eomma Jeon tidak memperdulikan Jungkook, Eomma Jeon malah mengajak Eomma Kim berbicara.

"Huh!" Jungkook yang diabaikan mendengus kesal.

"Tidak apa sayang. Kau pasti terlihat cantik dan seksi memakai gaun itu" bisik Taehyung di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook mencubit pinggang Taehyung.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Tuan Kim!"

"Baiklah, Nyonya Kim" balas Taehyung, lalu mengecup bibir Jungkook kilat.

"Aish!"rutuk Jungkook, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena kecupan dan panggilan Taehyung padanya.

"Oh... Wajahmu merah, Nyonya Kim Jungkook" goda Taehyung lagi. Bergerak menjauhi Jungkook. Karena ia tahu Jungkook akan,

"Ish!"

Karena ia tahu Jungkook akan mengejarnya.

Sepasang kekasih yang sesaat lagi menjadi sepasang suami-'istri' itu saling berkejaran. Membuat keluarga mereka menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

Kkkk~ FF Comeback kedua(?) di tahun 2015 \^o^/ Nggak kerasa udah hampir lima tahun jadi author tapi penulisan masih gini gini aja hiks~ #abaikan

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan. Tapi mohon dengan kata-kata yang tidak kasar dan menyinggung.

Wanna review?

Wanna like dan comment?

Terimakasih sudah membaca~ \^O^/

 _ **GAMSAHAE (_ _)* bow 90**_ _ **ͦ**_ _ *****_

 _ **Salam hangat ponakannya Kyuhyun.**_

 _ **Han EunKyo**_


End file.
